


10 Reasons Sirius loves James

by skyorganasolo



Series: 10 Reasons I love you [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyorganasolo/pseuds/skyorganasolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 reasons why Sirius fall in love with James</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Reasons Sirius loves James

1\. James takes away his nightmares. Whenever James is around, whenever he sleeps by James, whenever he shares a bed with James, Sirius doesn't have any nightmares. James' presences takes them away, makes Sirius feel safe, that nothing can harm him as long as James is by his side.

2\. James is the first and only person to truly look past his last name. He doesn't see him as a Black but as just Sirius.

3\. James is always there for him no matter what. James is there for him even if he doesn't something horrible wrong like telling Snape about the Willow. James never abandon him even when he feels like James would, he doesn't.

4\. James still his friend even after knowing everything about him, even after knowing he's worthless and weak. But James doesn't see it that.

5\. James can distract him from his darkest thoughts. Whenever he feels really down or like there is no point, James makes him feel alive and gives him a reason to live, to make it though every day.

6\. James is home. Wherever James is that is home for Sirius. Home isn't a place for him, it's James. Because James makes him feel loved and safe.

7\. Cuddling with James is his favorite thing. He loves to feel James' arms around him, it makes him feel safe. He loves to hear James' voice as he reads to him, even if he has read this book a million times before. It has a calming effect on him, taking him away from the world into the fantasy world (which is at times better than reality)

8\. How James welcomes him into his home. How he convinces his parents to let him stay (not that it was hard, Mr. and Mrs. Potter love him). James being there for him after running away, not pushing him to say what happen, letting him grief the family he could have.

9\. His messy hair. Sirius loves James hair. The way it sticks up everywhere. James wouldn't be James without his messy hair. Plus, he has the best hair to run your hand through; something Sirius loved to do.

10\. James' passion for Quidditch. He is so adorable when he talks about Quidditch, wildly gesturing, eyes lighting up. The way he plays is amazing; it's the best thing to watch; James is a natural and a brilliant playing, the best. It does help that James looks really good in his Quidditch robes; Sirius loves the way he looks in those robes; he wouldn't mind at all if James wore them all the time. He wouldn't mind at all.


End file.
